wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Tajemniczy rybak/03
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Tajemniczy rybak Pasażer Ilii Brusza. Ilia Brusz rozpoczął podróż po wielkiej rzece, podróż, która miała go przeprowadzić przez jedno księstwo – Badeńskie, przez dwa królestwa –Wirtembergję i Bawarję, przez dwa cesarstwa – Austro-Węgry i Turcję, przez trzy państewka – Hohenzollern – Sigmaringen, Serbję i Rumunję.Państewka te zamienione zostały później w królestwa: Rumunja w 1881 r. Serbja w 1882 r. Dziwny ten rybak nie obawiał się zmęczenia podczas tak długiej podróży. Prąd wody poniesie go więcej niż milę na godzinę, do samego ujścia, czyli przecięciowo pięćdziesiąt kilometrów dziennie. Za dwa miesiące stanie u celu podróży, byleby tylko żaden wypadek nie zatrzymał go wśród drogi; a dlaczego miałby go spotkać jaki wypadek? Łódź jego miała dwanaście stóp długości i płaskie dno, we środku szerokie około czterech stóp. Na przedzie łodzi mieściła się budka, kajuta, w której dwóch ludzi mogłoby znaleźć schronienie; w kajucie dwa jednakowe kufry, ustawione przy wejściu, zawierały w sobie skromny zapas ubrania, a złożone odpowiednio, mogły służyć za łóżko. Wgłębi stał trzeci kufer do siedzenia, a w jego wnętrzu mieściły się różne naczynia kuchenne. Nie potrzeba dodawać, że w łodzi znajdowały się wszystkie narzędzia i przyrządy, potrzebne dla rybaka. Nie mógł on obejść się bez nich, ponieważ jak oznajmił swym kolegom na konkursie, zamierzał przez cały ciąg podróży żyć wyłącznie z owoców swego połowu, czy to spożywając je w naturze, czy zamieniając na monetę brzęczącą, lub produkty żywnościowe, dla urozmaicenia obiadów, bez zmiany ściśle ułożonego planu podróży. Ilia postanowił sprzedawać wieczorami złowione w ciągu dnia ryby, a kupców spodziewał się znaleźć łatwo na obu brzegach rzeki, dzięki rozgłosowi, jakiego nabrało jego imię. Upłynął dzień pierwszy podróży, ale ktoś, coby nie spuszczał z oka Ilii, miałby prawo dziwić się, że laureat konkursu rybackiego tak mało zajmuje się połowem, który jednak stanowił główny cel jego wyprawy. Bo zaledwie wypłynął daleko od ludzkich oczu, porzucił wędkę, brał się do wiosła i wiosłował z całych sił, gorączkowo przyśpieszając posuwanie się łodzi. Ale, jeżeli na brzegu ukazali się ludzie, albo łódź mijała jaki statek, Ilia natychmiast chwytał za wędkę i dzięki niepospolitej zręczności, ułowił zawsze piękną rybę, zdobywając tem poklask widzów. Gdy jednak zakręt rzeki zasłonił go znowu od ciekawych, gdy statek, który mijał, znikł w oddaleniu, Ilia brał się zaraz do wiosła i popychał ciężką łódź z większą szybkością, niż prąd wody. Może miał on jakieś tajemne powody do skracania czasu podróży, do której przecie nikt go nie zmuszał! Jakiekolwiek były te powody, to pewna, że płynął szybko, niesiony prądem gwałtowniejszym u początków rzeki niż dalej; posługując się przytem wiosłem, ilekroć nadarzyła się sposobność, płynął z szybkością ośmiu kilometrów na godzinę, jeżeli nawet nie więcej. Minąwszy kilka mniejszych osad, zostawił za sobą Tuttlingen, większe już miasteczko, nie zatrzymując się w niem wcale, pomimo że stojący na brzegu wzywali go znakami do siebie. On zrobił ruch odmowny i popłynął dalej. Około czwartej popołudniu dopłynął do miasteczka Fridingen, położonego o czterdzieści ośm kilometrów od miejsca, z którego rozpoczął podróż. Byłby je chętnie pominął, tak jak poprzednie, lecz nie pozwolili mu na to przejęci zapałem widzowie. Zaledwie ukazała się jego łódź, od brzegu wypłynęły na środek rzeki liczne czółna i statki, które z okrzykami «hoch!» otoczyły go naokoło. Musiał się poddać. Zresztą potrzebował nabywców na złowione w czasie podróży ryby, które trzepotały się w sieci przywiązanej do łodzi. Nie mógłby ich sam spotrzebować, a amatorów na nie było mnóstwo. Zaledwie zatrzymał łódź, pięćdziesięciu Badeńczyków otoczyło ją, oddając mu honory należne zwycięzcy na konkursie rybackim. – Jak się masz, Ilia Brusz! – Wypijemy razem kufel piwa! – Kupimy twoje ryby, Brusz! – Dwadzieścia krajcarów za tę sztukę! – Dam guldena za tego okonia! Ilia nie wiedział komu wpierw odpowiadać i w mgnieniu oka zebrał za swoje ryby sporą sumkę. Z tem co otrzymał jako konkursową nagrodę, utworzyłaby się ładna kwota, gdyby taki sam zapał spotykał go do ujścia rzeki. Ale czemuż zresztą miałby ten zapał ostygnąć? Ludzie ubiegali się o to, by mieć rybę złowioną przez Brusza, jak o zaszczyt. Nie będzie więc rybak potrzebował chodzić po domach ze swoim towarem, bo publiczność rozchwyta wszystko na miejscu, z łodzi. Pomysł sprzedawania ryb okazał się znakomitym. Owego wieczora, oprócz nabywców na ryby, nie brakło i zaproszeń. Lecz Ilia widocznie nie chciał opuszczać swej łodzi i dlatego odrzucił zaproszenia na kufle piwa i szklanki wina, na które ciągniono go do nadbrzeżnych gospod. Wielbiciele jego musieli się wyrzec tej przyjemności i pożegnali go, obiecując stawić się rano, w chwili wyjazdu. Ale następnego rana nie zastali już łodzi Brusza, odpłynął przed świtem i korzystając z ciszy i pustki w tak wczesnej porze dnia, wiosłował z zapałem, trzymając się samego środka rzeki, w jednakowej odległości od stromych brzegów. Unosił go wartki prąd, gdy około piątej rano mijał Sigmaringen, przepływając o kilka metrów od gospody pod «Spotkaniem rybaków». Później, w ciągu dnia, przyjdą tam niezawodnie członkowie «Związku» i z balkonu gospody będą upatrywali przybycia towarzysza – zwycięzcę. Ale będą upatrywali na-próżno. Rybak będzie już wtedy daleko! O kilka kilometrów za Sigmaringen Ilia minął pierwszy dopływ Dunaju, skromny strumień, wpadający doń z lewej strony. Korzystając zaś z rzadkich stosunkowo osad nadrzecznych cały dzień wiosłował, łowiąc tylko ryby, niezbędne na posiłek. Gdy noc nadeszła, stanął na nocleg w pustem miejscu, powyżej miasteczka Mundelkingen, którego mieszkańcy nie przypuszczali nawet, że tak blizko nocuje zwycięzca z Sigmaringen. Po tym drugim dniu żeglugi, nastąpił trzeci, zupełnie podobny. Ilia przepłynął szybko koło Mundelkingen przed wschodem słońca, a wczesnym rankiem minął już duże miasto Echingen. O czwartej skrzyżował się ze znanym dopływem z prawej strony rzeki Iller, a o piątej uwiązał już łódź do żelaznego pierścienia wmurowanego w bulwark nadbrzeżny w Ulmie, największem po stolicy Stuttgardzie, mieście Wir-tembergji. Nie wiedziano nic o przybyciu laureata. Spodziewano się go dopiero nazajutrz wieczorem, więc na wybrzeżu nie oczekiwały tłumy. Ilia rad, że może zachować incognito, postanowił wybrać się do miasta. Nie można jednak twierdzić stanowczo, że na wybrzeżu nie było nikogo. Przechadzał się tam jakiś człowiek, który, jak się zdawało, czekał na Ilię Brusza, bo od chwili ukazania się łodzi, szedł równo z nią wzdłuż brzegu. Lecz gdy Ilia umocował łódź przy bulwarku, nieznajomy nie zbliżył się do niego; zatrzymał się opodal i przyglądał mu się bacznie z oddali, jakby nie chciał być widzianym. Był to człowiek średniego wzrostu, przeszło czterdziestoletni, z bystremi oczami, szczupły, ubrany w obcisłą kurtkę węgierskim krojem, w ręku niósł niewielką walizkę. Ilia, nie zwracając nań uwagi, przywiązał mocno łódź, zamknął drzwi kajuty, upewniwszy się, że kłódki przy kufrach są pozamykane, a potem wyskoczył na brzeg i skierował się najbliższą ulicą do miasta. Nieznajomy podążył za nim, wrzuciwszy z pośpiechem do łodzi skórzaną walizkę, którą dźwigał w ręku. Ulm, przecięty Dunajem na dwie połowy, na lewym brzegu należy do Wirtembergji; na prawym zaś do Bawarji; lecz obie połowy są miastami czysto niemieckiemi. Ilia szedł starożytnemi ulicami, przy których sklepy zaopatrzone są według odwiecznego zwyczaju w okienka. Kupujący nie wchodzą do sklepów, lecz załatwiają sprawunki przed oszkloną wystawą; a gdy wiatr wieje, w całem mieście rozlega się zgrzyt i brzęczenie staroświeckich szyldów, wiszących na długich żelaznych prętach, a przedstawiających niedźwiedzie, jelenie, różne zwierzęta i godła, herby, krzyżei korony. Dostawszy się do starożytnej dzielnicy, Brusz przebiegł ulice, gdzie rzeźnicy, flaczarze, garbarze mają swoje zakłady, i doszedł do katedry, jednej z najpiękniejszych w Niemczech. Wieża jej miała przewyższyć słynną wieżę w Strasburgu, lecz nie dopięła zamierzonego celu, i wierzchołek jej kończy się na wysokości trzystu trzydziestu siedmiu stóp od ziemi. Ponieważ Ilia nie należał do rodzaju ludzi wspinających się na wieże, nie poszedł na szczyt, z którego można obejrzeć całe miasto i okolice. Gdyby był poszedł, pociągnąłby tam niezawodnie i nieznajomy, który szedł za Ilią trop w trop, niezauważony dotąd przez niego. Minęli tak, idąc jeden za drugim, starożytny ratusz, zbudowany jeszcze w dwunastym wieku i zawrócili do rzeki. Lecz po drodze, Brusz przystanął zaciekawiony niezwykłym widokiem gromadki młodzieży, przechadzającej się na wysokich szczudłach. Chodzenie na szczudłach jest ulubionem ćwiczeniem w Ulmie, choć nie zmusza do niego, jak w Tybindze, grunt nierówny i wilgotny, utrudniający piesze wędrówki. Chcąc się lepiej przypatrzeć wesołemu towarzystwu, złożonemu z dziewcząt, chłopców i dzieci, rozradowanych i śmiejących, Ilia usiadł przed kawiarnią. Nieznajomy nieomieszkał usiąść przy sąsiednim stole i obaj kazali sobie podać słynnego ulmskiego piwa. Po dziesięciu minutach odpoczynku, wypiwszy piwo poszli dalej, ale w odmiennym porządku. Teraz nieznajomy szedł pierwszy żwawym krokiem, a kiedy Brusz, który na niego nie zwracał uwagi, doszedł do łodzi, zastał w niej usadowionego przybysza, z taką miną, jakby już dawno czekał na właściciela łodzi. Było jeszcze zupełnie widno, gdy Ilia zobaczył zdała natrętnika siedzącego na kufrze z tyłu łodzi i żółtą skórzaną walizkę, leżącą przy jego nogach. Zadziwił się i przyśpieszył kroku. – Przepraszam bardzo, ale pan zapewne się pomylił? – zapytał Ilia grzecznie wchodząc do łodzi. – Bynajmniej – odrzekł nieznajomy. – Właśnie pragnę rozmówić się z panem. – Ze mną? – Tak. Z panem Ilią Bruszem. – Dlaczego? Bo chcę panu zaproponować pewien interes. – Interes? – powtórzył rybak, mocno zdziwiony. – I nawet doskonały interes – dodał nieznajomy, wskazując Ilii, by usiadł. Zaproszenie to było trochę dziwne, bo nie jest przyjętym zwyczajem, żeby gość zapraszał gospodarza. Ale człowiek ten przemawiał tak stanowczo i z taką spokojną pewnością siebie, że na Ilii zrobiło to wrażenie. Nic nie mówiąc, usiadł. – Wiem o pańskim projekcie – zaczął nieznajomy – i wiem naturalnie o tem, że zamierzasz pan przepłynąć całą długość Dunaju, żyjąc wyłącznie z tego, co ci przyniesie połów ryb. Ja zaś jestem zapalonym miłośnikiem rybołówstwa i pragnąłbym bardzo wziąć udział w pańskiej wyprawie. – A to w jaki sposób? – Zaraz powiem, ale przedtem pozwól mi pan zadać sobie jedno pytanie. Ile szacujesz tę ilość ryb, jaką możesz złowić w czasie swej podróży? – To jest, ile może mi przynieść połów? – Tak. – Liczę tu tylko to, co pan sprzedasz, nie biorąc w rachubę tego, co zużyjesz na swoje pożywienie. – Może… jakie sto guldenów… – Ja zaś dam panu za to – pięćset guldenów. – Pięćset guldenów! – powtórzył Ilia oszołomiony. – Tak, pięćset guldenów, płatnych z góry. Ilia popatrzył na autora dziwnej propozycji a spojrzenie jego musiało być wymowne, bo nieznajomy odpowiedział na myśl, której Ilia nie wyraził. – Bądź pan spokojny, panie Brusz. Jestem przy zupełnie zdrowych zmysłach… – Więc dlaczego mi pan to proponujesz? – zapytał Ilia nieprzekonany. – Już powiedziałem – odrzekł nieznajomy. – Pragnę wziąć udział w pańskim popisie i być jego świadkiem. Przytem, wdaję się tu w grę w znaczeniu hazardu. Zaryzykowawszy na pańskie szczęście pięćset guldenów, będę miał rozrywkę, odbierając od pana pieniądze, otrzymane co wieczór ze sprzedaży pańskiego połowu, za moje wyłożone z góry. – Co wieczór?! – powtórzył Ilia. – Więc pan chciałbyś płynąć razem ze mną? – Naturalnie – odrzekł nieznajomy. – Rozumie się, że koszt mojej podróży nie wchodzi do naszej umowy, i że zapłacę za przejazd, drugie pięćset guldenów, czyli razem tysiąc guldenów wypłaconych z góry gotówką. – Tysiąc guldenów! – powtórzył Ilia, coraz więcej zadziwiony. Propozycja była ponętna. Ale widocznie rybak cenił wyżej swoją samotność, bo odpowiedział krótko. – Żałuję niezmiernie, ale… przyjąć pańskiej propozycji nie mogę i… odmawiam. Po tak stanowczej odpowiedzi, nieznajomy mógł tylko skłonić się i odejść. Ale zapalony zwolennik rybołówstwa był innego zdania. – Czy mi wolno zapytać dlaczego? – wyrzekł łagodnie. – Nie potrzebuję tłumaczyć się z powodów. Odmawiam i koniec. Mam do tego prawo, jak sądzę – odparł Brusz, już trochę zniecierpliwiony. – Niezawodnie! – potwierdził nieznajomy nie wzruszając się wcale. – Ale i ja nie myślę się zrzec mojego prawa, i proszę, zechciej pan wyłuszczyć mi powody swego postanowienia. Moja propozycja nie czyni panu ujmy, a nawet przeciwnie; mam zatem prawo żądać grzeczności i wyjaśnienia. Nieznajomy wyrzekł te słowa łagodnie lecz tak stanowczo, że zrobił wrażenie na Ilii, któremu szło wprawdzie o samotność, ale więcej jeszcze o unikanie sprzeczek i zatargów. Ustąpił więc, uznając słuszność uczynionej uwagi. – Masz pan słuszność – wyrzekł już spokojnie. – Powiem więc odrazu, że nie radbym się zgodzić na przedsięwzięcie, które niezawodnie naraziłoby pana na straty. – To już mnie tylko obchodzi. – I mnie także, bo nie miałem zamiaru poświęcić więcej niż godzinę dziennie na połów ryb. – A przez resztę dnia? – Wiosłuję dla przyśpieszenia żeglugi. – Tak bardzo panu się śpieszy? Ilia Brusz przygryzł usta. – Śpieszy się czy nie, mniejsza o to, dość że tak jest – odparł oschłym tonem. – Rozumie pan zatem, że w takich warunkach przyjąć od pana pięćset guldenów, równałoby się prostej kradzieży. – Wcale nie, jeżeli pan mnie z góry ostrzegasz – odpowiedział nieznajomy z niezachwianym spokojem. – Byłoby kradzieżą! – powtórzył Ilia stanowczo. – Chyba że zmuszałbym się do łowienia ryb codziennie, choćby przez godzinę. A ja nie zgodzę się nigdy na takie zobowiązanie. Chcę postępować według własnej fantazji, chcę być wolny! – I będziesz pan wolny – zapewnił nieznajomy. – Będziesz łowił ryby kiedy zechcesz i tylko jeżeli zechcesz, to nawet powiększy przyjemność naszej gry. Zresztą wiem jak jesteś zręczny i sądzę, że dwukrotne lub trzykrotne zarzucenie wędki wystarczy. Uważam, że to dla mnie doskonały interes. Trwam więc przy tem, co powiedziałem: daję panu pięćset guldenów za przejazd i pięćset za złowione w czasie podróży ryby. – A ja trwam przy swojem postanowieniu i odmawiam. – W takim razie powtarzam pytanie: dlaczego? Natarczywość ta była zupełnie niewłaściwa. Ilia, mimo bardzo spokojnego charakteru, zaczynał tracić cierpliwość. – Dlaczego? – powtórzył wzburzony. – Zdaje mi się, że już powiedziałem. A jeżeli pan żądasz koniecznie, to dodam, że nie chcę nikogo na moim pokładzie! Zdaje mi się, że wolno każdemu lubić samotność. – Rozumie się – odpowiedział nieznajomy, nie ruszając się jednak z ławki, jakby do niej przyrósł. – Ale ze mną będziesz pan zupełnie sam. Nie ruszę się z tego miejsca i nie przemówię nawet słowa, jeżeli mi postawisz taki warunek. – A w nocy? – zapytał Ilia Brusz, już rozgniewany. – Czy pan sądzisz, że dwóch ludzi może się pomieścić wygodnie w kajucie? – Kajuta jest dostatecznie obszerna na dwóch – dowodził nieznajomy. – Zresztą, za tysiąc guldenów można znieść trochę niewygody. – Być może! – odciął się Ilia, coraz więcej rozdrażniony. – Ale ja nie chcę! Nie chcę i basta! To już chyba wyraźne, jak sądzę… – Bardzo wyraźne – przyznał nieznajomy. – A więc? –zapytał Ilia, czyniąc wymowny ruch ręką i wskazując na bulwark. Ale zdawało się, że nieznajomy nie zrozumiał tak wyraźnego gestu. Wyjął z kieszeni fajkę i nakładał ją starannie. Jego spokój doprowadził Ilię do ostateczności. – Czy mam pana wysadzić na ląd? – wykrzyknął z uniesieniem. Nieznajomy skończył nakładanie fajki i powiedział spokojnie, bez śladu obawy w głosie: – Zrobiłbyś pan źle, a to dla trzech powodów: Pierwszy, że bójka wywołałaby wdanie się policji i musielibyśmy obaj iść do komisarza, podać swoje imiona i nazwiska i odpowiedzieć na mnóstwo pytań. Nie byłoby mi to przyjemne, wyznaję; a z drugiej strony, taka awantura zapewne nie wpłynęłaby na pośpiech pańskiej podróży, o który panu tak bardzo idzie. Czy uparty miłośnik rybołówstwa liczył dużo na ten argument? Jeżeli tak, to mógł być zadowolony. Ilia Brusz złagodniał odrazu i gotów był już wysłuchać do końca. Nieznajomy, zajęty wyłącznie fajką, nie zwracał uwagi na wywołane wrażenie. A kiedy uporawszy się z fajką, zabierał się do dalszego wykładu, ktoś trzeci, kogo dotąd Ilia nie widział, zjawił się na wybrzeżu i wskoczył do łodzi. Przybysz miał na sobie mundur żandarmski. – Czy pan Ilia Brusz? –zapytał. – Ja sam – odrzekł zapytany. – Proszę o pańskie dowody. Słowa te padły jak kamień rzucony w stojącą wodę. Ilia Brusz zmieszał się widocznie. – Moje dowody? – wyjąkał. – Ja nie mam żadnych dowodów, oprócz adresu na listach i kwitu za opłatę dzierżawy domu, w którym mieszkam w mieście Szalka. Czy to wystarcza? – To nie są żadne dowody – odrzekł żandarm wzgardliwie. – Metryka chrztu, pasport książeczka robotnicza, to są dowody! Czy pan masz coś w tym rodzaju? – Nic zupełnie – zawołał Ilia z rozpaczą. – Bardzo to dla pana nieprzyjemne – mruknął żandarm, markotny, że będzie musiał postąpić surowo. – Dla mnie?! – zawołał rybak. – Ależ ja jestem uczciwy człowiek. Proszę, chciej pan temu wierzyć! – Nie wątpię o tym – upewnił go żandarm grzecznie. – I nie obawiam się nikogo. Jestem zresztą znany, jako zwycięzca na ostatnim konkursie «Związku rybaków» w Sigmaringen. Wszystkie dzienniki o tem pisały i nawet tutaj znajdę niezawodnie poręczycieli! – Poszukamy ich, możesz pan być pewny – uspokajał go żandarm. Ale mimo to, zmuszony jestem prosić pana, byś poszedł ze mną do komisarza, który sprawdzi tożsamość osoby. – Do komisarza? – wykrzyknął Ilia. – A o cóż mnie obwiniacie? – O nic – objaśnił żandarm. – Ale mamy rozkaz czuwać bacznie nad rzeką i dostawiać do policji każdego, kto nie ma w porządku papierów. Czy pan masz w porządku swoje dowody? Nie! A więc muszę dostawić pana do policji, a reszta już do mnie nie należy. – Ależ to niegodziwość! – oburzył się zrozpaczony Ilia. – Niema jednak na to rady – zapewniał go żandarm spokojnie. Kandydat na towarzysza podróży przysłuchiwał się rozmowie tak pilnie, że aż mu fajka zagasła. Uznał wreszcie, że nadeszła chwila odpowiednia do wystąpienia. – A gdybym ja poręczył za panem Ilią Bruszem? Czyby to wystarczyło? – To zależy – odrzekł żandarm. Przedewszystkiem, kto pan jesteś? – Proszę, oto mój pasport – odpowiedział amator rybołówstwa, podając żandarmowi dokument. Żandarm przejrzał go starannie i odpowiedział już innym tonem: – To co innego! Złożył starannie pasport, oddał właścicielowi, skłonił mu się z uszanowaniem i wyskoczył z łodzi. – Do widzenia, panowie! – zawołał, salutując towarzysza Ilii. Zdumiony tak nieprzewidzianym obrotem rzeczy, Ilia patrzył na odwrót nieprzyjaciela, a jego niespodziewany obrońca powrócił do rozpoczętej rozmowy i rzekł: – Drugi powód, panie Brusz, to, że Dunaj, dla przyczyn może panu niewiadomych, jest ściśle strzeżony, jak tego mieliśmy dowód przed chwilą, a ten nadzór stawać się będzie coraz ściślejszy, w miarę posuwania się w dół rzeki, a jeszcze ściślejszy, gdy wpłyniesz pan w granice Serbji i prowincji bułgarskich państwa ottomańskiego, gdzie panują rozruchy, a właściwie nawet wojna, od dnia pierwszego lipca. Przypuszczam, ze różne przypadki mogą się zdarzyć w ciągu tej podróży i że byłoby nieźle mieć w danym razie pomoc uczciwego obywatela, który ma pasport w porządku i trochę stosunków… Zręczny mówca przewidywał, że ten argument, po zdarzeniu z pasportem, przekona Ilię, który szukał już tylko przyzwoitego pozoru do ustąpienia. – Trzeci i ostatni powód – mówił nieznajomy – to, że zwracam się do pana, z upoważnienia pana Miklesko, prezesa waszego związku. Ponieważ oddałeś pan swą wyprawę pod opiekę «Związku rybaków na Dunaju», ma on prawo czuwać, w jaki sposób odbędzie się ta podróż, ażeby w danym razie módz poświadczyć uczciwe wypełnienie przyjętych warunków. Pan Miklesko, dowiedziawszy się, że chcę narzucić się panu na towarzysza podróży, dał mi urzędowe polecenie w imieniu «Związku». Żałuję że nie przewidziałem pańskiego oporu i nie wziąłem od niego listów polecających, które mi ofiarowywał… Ilia westchnął z uczuciem ulgi. Czy mógł znaleźć lepszy pozór do zgodzenia się na to, czemu się opierał z taką zawziętością? – Trzeba było powiedzieć to odrazu! – zawołał. – To zupełnie zmienia sprawę, nie mam już teraz żadnego powodu do odrzucenia pańskiej propozycji. – Więc pan się zgadzasz? – Zgadzam się bez zastrzeżeń. – Doskonale! – zawołał nieznajomy, wyjmując z pugilaresu kilka banknotów. – Oto tysiąc guldenów. – Czy mam pokwitować z odbioru? – zapytał Ilia. – Jeżeli to panu nie sprawia trudności… Ilia wyjął z kufra pióro i notatnik, z którego wydarł kartkę i przy gasnącem świetle dziennem napisał formalne pokwitowanie, czytając je głośno, w miarę pisania. «Otrzymałem jako zapłatę za ryby złowione przez cały czas obecnej mojej podróży po Dunaju, oraz jako cenę przejazdu od miasta Ulm do morza Czarnego, sumę tysiąca guldenów od pana… Przerwał pisanie i zwrócił się pytająco do nieznajomego: Towarzysz podróży zapalał właśnie fajkę. «Jegera, Lipska ulica 45 w Wiedniu – podpowiedział w przerwie między dwoma kłębami dymu. ----